1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to garbage bin and, more particularly, to a garbage-containing apparatus that includes an internal bin for containing garbage, an external bin for decoratively concealing the internal bin, a cover for closing the internal and external bins and a buffer for buffering the cover in a lowering stroke.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various garbage-containing apparatuses. Some of the garbage-containing apparatuses are simple plastic garbage bins. Such a plastic garbage bin is generally used at an average home. Some other of the garbage-containing apparatuses each include a internal bin for containing garbage, a external bin for decoratively concealing the plastic internal bin and a cover for covering the plastic internal bin and the metal external bin. The internal bin is made of plastic in consideration of cost. The external bin is made of metal for the purposes of decoration. The cover is also made of metal for the purposes of decoration. Such a garbage-containing apparatus that includes two bins is generally used in a hotel. However, such a garbage-containing apparatus must be carefully maneuvered lest the metal cover would bump the metal external bin and make large noises that are intolerable in a tranquil hotel.
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M240434 is a garbage-containing apparatus including a plastic bin 20 for containing garbage, a metal bin 1 for decoratively concealing the plastic bin 20, two covers 4 for closing the metal bin 1, a pedal 14 and a rod 2 for linking the pedal 14 to the covers 4. As the pedal 14 is trodden, the covers 4 are lifted. When the pedal 14 is released, the covers 4 are lowered. A cushion 5 is used to cushion the lowering stroke of the covers 4. The cushion 5 is a hydraulic or air cylinder provided between the rod 2 and a bracket 16 secured to the internal side of the metal bin 1. The hydraulic or air cylinder 5 is, however, heavy, bulky, complicated and expensive. Moreover, the hydraulic or air cylinder 5 requires careful maneuvering and intense maintenance, or it will soon be damaged.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.